dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rapper and the Grey Days Episode 7
'Summary' Rapper and Rei are almost ready to face Death, but what drama awaits them? 'Characters' *Rapper *Rei *Kari *Zuri (in Flashback) *Death 'Transcript' (Rapper and Rei are climbing up the Mountain) Rapper: (pants) We're here! Again! Death's cave. He should be in there. Rei: It'll probably have a lot of traps though. (Shows them entering Death's main area with bruises all around their body.) Rapper: You were darn right about there being a lot of traps. Rei: Damn straight. Rapper: Alright Death! Come on out! (Rapper notices a note) Rapper: Hey, what's this? (As Rapper reads the note, Death's voice reads it) Death's Voice: Dear Pathetic Rapper, if you have read this letter, I have escaped from this cave and found a much more dangerous place to stay. If you want to come and find me, I'm in a volcano in america. Come find me if you ever want to see your town and friends ever again! From Death. Rapper: (shocked) Oh my god... Rei: What? Rapper: Rei, we have to go back to America. Death is there, he will destroy the entire town. Rei: Oh God! Rapper: Come on! (Rapper grabs Rei's arm and they run off. It Later shows Rapper and Rei coming out of the water at the beach, they are very tired and all dirty. Rapper: (pants) Shit. Rei: Once this is over, I am SO taking a bath! Rapper: Come on, let's go. (They see the volcano, as a bit of lava comes out.) Rapper: Rei, this may be risky, but we have to go. (Rei starts to back away from Rapper.) Rapper: Wh- Where are you g- going? Rei: Uhh, n-nowhere? Rapper: Rei, I am not in the mood for games! We have to go to Death's volcano! (Rei backs away more) Rei: I'm, uhh, just gonna stay in the water. Rapper: No! You have to come! You said you wanted to! Rei: But...the water's safer for me! Rapper: I can't believe I ever let you on this quest! You want to come one minute, and the next you don't! We were suppose to be in this thing together! Rei: Well, yeah, until I got all these severe injuries! And now, that volcano is fucking pouring lava! Lava kills people! I don't wanna die now, okay?! Rapper: You know what?! If you want to quit this quest! FINE! I don't even need you! This was my quest only! So forget you! Rei: FINE! (storms off) Rapper: (shakes his head) You were never compared to Zuri... (storms off) (Shows Rei in her house lying on her bed with a grumpy face, Kari skips in the room.) Kari: Hey Rei-chan! Guess what. Rei: Go away! Kari: What's wrong? Rei: I am so done with Rapper. Kari: ...Really? Rei: Did I fucking stutter?! Kari: How come? Rei: Well, while we were on his stupid quest, he blames me for being a total pussy because I kept saying I either wanna go home or stay with him. Kari: So? Rei: So WHAT?! Kari: Which do you want to do for real? Be a kitty cat, or go with him? Rei: Does it really matter now? I'm home now. Kari: Well, maybe there's still time to make up your mind. Rei: Why do you care? You'd rather have me home anyway. Kari: (with a serious tone of voice) Actually no. In fact, I've been doing so well, I didn't even know you were gone. Rei: (sits up angrily) KATOROU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ME GONE?! Kari: Otouto's been working with Midnight a lot, so... (Rei yells in frustration) Kari: Look, what I'm saying is that even if you're home now, decide whether you want to go with Orange killer man or not. Whatever he's up to, he probably needs your help... (Rei takes a moment of hesitation to think about her decision, then walks over to her weapon collection, takes a golden bazooka, and turns to Kari.) Rei: Fine. If it'll make you shut up... (leaves the apartment) Kari: (sighs after a moment of silence) I'm sorry, Otouto. I had to... (Rapper is seen about to climb the mountain.) Rapper: This is it... my past awaits... time to put an end to Death... (looks behind him) I don't need that bitch Rei, I can go and fight Death on my own. (starts climbing) (Rei looks up at the Volcano, she looks desperate, and even looks at a picture of her and Rapper in her wallet.) Rei: ... (sighs) Too late to go back now, I guess. (walks forward) (Rei starts climbing up the volcano, as she climbs, her feet are burning from the heat in the volcano. Rei starts to climb a bit slower, twitching in pain with each step.) (Rei starts to feel a little sleepy) Rei: No...no... I am NOT sleeping here! Rapper: (in Rei's head) Rei! Rei: I'M FUCKING COMING, ALRIGHT?! Rapper: (in Rei's head) No, you need to relax... Rei: FUCK NO! Rapper: (in Rei's head) Look at yourself, anger won't solve anything... (Rei is about to fall over.) Rei: Who the fuck said I needed to rest other than you right now?! I'm trying to be helpful for once! Rapper: (in Rei's head) Rei... I... (Rei faints on the ground, black arms pick her up) Death's voice: Never fear, I will take 'great' care of you... (As Rapper starts climbing up the volcano, he starts hearing voices in his head.) Rapper: GAAAUGH! (clutches his head in pain) WHAT IS THIS?! Zuri: Rapper.... Death: SHE'S DEAD NOW!! (laughs darkly) Red: Wow quick nap dude. Zuri: NO! Don't hurt me! Rei: OH YEAH?! WELL YOU'RE A DUMBASS!! (A lot more voices start playing in Rapper's head repeatedly, he even sees a visual of Zuri being murdered. He then has a flashback of him with Zuri.) Rapper: Hey Zuri, I made something for you... Zuri: (giggles) What is it? (Rapper hands her a golden heart necklace, she notices a picture of him and Rapper on front.) Zuri: Aww! Rapper! It's so beautiful! It's just like that golden heart I gave you! Rapper: Ya know, it's a way to show our good friendship. Zuri: Rapper... (hugs him) Thank you! (Zuri kisses Rapper's cheek, as the Flashback ends.) Rapper: (head starts to hurt) Gaaugh! Too much! Zuri: (in Rapper's head) Rapper, I believe in you. (Rapper starts to get dizzy, and falls to the ground knocked out, a shadow appears over Rapper.) (END) 'Poll' What do you think about Episode 7? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Rapper and the Grey Days Episodes Category:July Releases